Strings of Past
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: It pained him to look at their photos. They were happy. And then she left. Written for QLFC Round Two.


**Strings of Past**

 **A/N: This is written for QLFC Round Two - Position Chaser 2. Prompts used:**

 _ **(image) photographs .  
(word) past  
(dialogue) ''What a thing to say!''**_

...

Viktor Krum. Everyone knew his name; after all, he was the youngest and one of the best seekers in the world. With his dark hair and eyes, he was roguishly handsome. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. However, he was not pleased with his life. Sure, he had money, fame and the looks, but something was missing. His witch.

Oh, how he wanted her.

She was no longer at Durmstrang. She had transferred to Beauxbatons Academy because her parents didn't trust him. There wasn't anymore 'us' between them. It was now in the past. No matter how much it pained him, he loved going through their old photographs and remembering their time together at Durmstrang. His favourite photograph was the one where she was holstered on his back, both of them smiling and waving at the camera. He could remember that day clearly…

 _*FLASHBACK*_

'' _Viktor Krum! You fool! How could you have been so careless? You got hurt, again! Those bludgers will one day be the death of both you and me!'' she shrieked at him._

 _He could see she was shaking, partly with worry for his wellbeing, but mostly with anger. She always got angry when he did something stupid. Like he did at the match. He had caught the Snitch, but had been seriously hit in the back with one of the two iron balls. He had seen it, but had decided the win was worth the risk. His team had to win the Durmstrang Cup._

'' _Nadia. You know winning is important to me,'' he replied. She had then grown even angrier. He thought she looked beautiful like that. Her hair and eyes carried a spark — one that meant she was contemplating just killing him to save her the irritation. He gulped._

'' _So important you'd risk your health for it? What a thing to say! I thought you valued your life. I thought you valued that I care for you,'' she seethed._

 _Nadia was a beauty. She was tall, but not too tall. She was slim with curves at just the right spot. Her chestnut hair was wavy and reached to her lower back. But the first thing people noticed were her eyes. They were different. One eye was a brilliant shade of green, and the other the richest chocolate. Her full lips looked soft and inviting, and Viktor often took that invitation when they were alone. Most guys liked her just for her looks, but not him. He liked her for who she is on the inside. Her stubbornness, intelligence, kindness. To him, her imperfections were perfect. Everything about her made her absolutely amazing. And he knew he was lucky when she agreed to go out with him. That had been a year ago. Now, they're still together and very happy._

'' _Calm down! I'm perfectly fine. My back doesn't hurt anymore. I can prove it.'' He sighed. Nadia worried for him everytime he went out there._

'' _You better.''_

 _He grinned. ''Let's go for a walk first. There'll likely be a party later.''_

'' _Fine. But we can't be long. I have to get ready.'' She was still angry, but he was always good at calming her down, even when that was the last thing she wanted to do._

 _He took her hand and led her to the Durmstrang grounds. They were beautiful and large. There was a rose garden to the left for romantic walks which they usually avoided as Nadia was allergic. The pitch wasn't close by. You had to walk for a few minutes to get there. A forest surrounded two sides of the school. It was the students' favourite place for picnics and walks and it wasn't forbidden like the one at Hogwarts. A ward was placed at about three miles from the front line of the trees to keep out dangerous species like acromantulas. Centaurs could come and go as they pleased, but most of them preferred to avoid the forest. Viktor called it Zagubeni Gora, while Nadia called it_ _Forêt Perdue. Both meant the Lost Forest, but in Bulgarian and French respectively._

 _Nadia had a Bulgarian father and a French mother. They had picked a name that was used both in France and Bulgaria, so there was no confusion with relatives. She could also speak both languages as well as English, but was closer to French because her mother spoke it at home. Her father was often away for work, so she had grown up knowing better French than Bulgarian. But that had changed once she had met Viktor. Viktor had Bulgarian parents. He was close to both of them. They often talked with him about his murdered grandfather. They were sad their son didn't get to know him. He was murdered by Grindelwald and Viktor despised the Dark wizard for it._

'' _You talked about proving me your back doesn't hurt?'' Nadia broke the comfortable silence once they reached the forest._

 _He looked at her, wary. ''Yes, why? I assume you want me to do something?''_

 _She laughed. ''You assume well.''_

'' _So, what is it? You know I'll do it.'' Viktor knew he was whipped, but it was a wonderful feeling._

'' _I want you to carry me on your back. You're rather tall and I have to admit I enjoy the view.'' There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She was up to something._

 _He sighed and kneeled in front of her. ''What are you waiting for? Climb up.''_

 _And she did. To him, she weighed almost nothing. He loved it when he carried her. He could hear her tinkling laughter and the way she grabbed at him when he pretended to drop her always made him smile._

'' _Where to, my lady?'' he asked._

'' _My knight, take me to Stameon! Let's get us photographed. You know, Viktor, I don't have a lot of photos of the two of us. We should rectify that starting with this one.'' Stameon was Viktor's close friend. He loved photography and took photos of couples who asked him. For a price, of course. But, something told Viktor Stameon would not charge them. After all, they've been friends since before Durmstrang._

'' _That's not a bad idea, Nadia. Hold on, I'm running.'' He winked at her and sprinted towards the castle. She shrieked and threatened him with various hexes and jinxes._

 _Luck was on their side, as they saw Stameon leaving the castle, presumably to capture the nature around them with a camera._

'' _Stameon! Wait up!'' Viktor yelled._

 _Stameon looked up startled. He smiled when he saw the couple and waited for them to catch up with him. ''What's going on?''_

 _Viktor stopped to catch his breath and Nadia smiled at him. ''Stameon, can you take a picture of us? If it's not too much trouble, of course.''_

'' _Of course I can, I'm a photographer, remember? Now, are you sure you want to be photographed on the brute's back?'' he joked._

'' _Yes, she does. Move along, you idiot.'' Viktor grumbled. He didn't mind the teasing, but sometimes it really irritated him._

'' _All right, all right. Rotate so that the sun is coming to you from the front and a bit from the side. There, perfect! Smile. Wonderful. Say cheese!'' The camera's light flashed and Victor momentarily saw spots._

'' _There you go. I'll develop it over night and you'll have it ready tomorrow,'' he said to the couple._

'' _Thanks, Stam.'' Viktor had a nickname for everyone except Nadia. He said her name is too beautiful for shortening._

'' _Yes, thank you very much, Stameon,'' she said._

'' _No problem. Gotta go. Sun's going to set soon and I want to take some pictures of the forest and the gardens.'' Their photographer excused himself._

 _Viktor laughed. Stameon is so predictable. ''Bye, have fun with your camera!''_

 _Stameon grinned. ''Thanks, mate. I will.'' He was still chuckling when he walked away._

'' _I can't wait to see the photo. I think we turned out quite dashing,'' she said smiling, her agitation with him long gone and forgotten._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

He still remembered her smile, her voice. Their photographs are the only thing that remained of them and their shared past. He really missed his witch. His Nadia. He swore then to get her back someday.

He only hoped it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
